With Arms Wide Open
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: Otto and Sunny have a baby...or two! See what happens... Two chappies up already! R&R pleez!
1. Sweet Surprise

With Arms Wide Open  
  
Otto sat in the doctor's office, feeling unsure. The test said positive, but his stomach still felt a nervous feeling lurching in his stomach. He wondered what was taking so long. Suddenly, Sunny opened the door from the office, and walked out. Otto couldn't read her face, it was straight. The anticipation began to eat at him. He jumped up out of the seat and walked quickly over to her, grabbing her hand. "So?"  
"I think we should talk about this when we get home," was all she said.   
They drove home in silence.  
They arrived at their apartment, and took the elevator up to the third floor. They walked down the corridor to room 386, and Otto unlocked the door, holding it open for Sunny. He closed the door behind him and grabbed her arm and walked over to the couch with her and sat down. "So, are...are we...are we going to be...parents?"   
Sunny bit her bottom lip and held his hand tightly. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "We're going to have a baby."  
***  
The news was spread all over Ocean Shores. Friends and family were ecstatic.   
It had been six months, and Sunny would get the first ultrasound. She would find out what she was having.   
She walked into the doctor's office with Otto. She checked in and walked back with her doctor to the ultrasound room.   
Otto waited in the lobby for about forty-five minutes. The same unsure feeling came to him like the first time he had been in the doctor's office. Sunny walked out of the door, rubbing her stomach. She smiled and checked out at the desk.   
When they got home, Sunny hugged Otto around the neck. "Otto, we're going to have twins! A boy and a girl, they think."  
"What? Two? I'm a dad twice?" he exclaimed excitedly.   
"Yes. We need to pick out names." 


	2. Labor & Delivery

Otto woke up with a start, Sunny jabbing him in the side, groaning.   
"Sweetie, I think it's time," she said, pain in her voice.   
He grabbed the car keys and picked up Sunny and ran out the door.   
Otto sat in the labor and delivery waiting room, waiting for any sign of a doctor or Sunny. It was three o' eight in the morning, and he had drove there in his pajamas. He didn't care, though. He just wanted to see his wife and brand new kids.   
A man with blue capes, shower cap, and mask walked into the waiting room. He glanced around the room; his eyes fell upon Otto. He took off his mask, uncovering a wide smile. "Otto, congratulations. You're the father of two beautiful children."  
Otto stood up and walked over to him, his mouth agape, no words coming from his lips.   
"Twins. A boy and a girl. The girl was born seven minutes before the boy. The delivery went very well; you should be very proud of Savannah."  
Otto thanked him while the doctor told him where Sunny was. He ran quickly to her room, opening the door and running to her. There in her arms were two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "They're beautiful."   
"Yes, they are. So, what should we call them?" Sunny said in a tired tone.   
"I think the names we had picked out are nice. Chandler Scott and Cheyenne Michelle."  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'm just so glad it's over."   
The nurse came in and gently took the babies from Sunny's arms and put them in a rolling cradle. She rolled them out into the hallway and towards the nursery. 


	3. 6 months later

About six months after Cheyenne and Chandler were born, Sunny and Otto were had finally gotten the full hang of being parents.  
The twins weren't identical, but they were born at the same time (fraternal twins). Cheyenne looked a lot like her dad. She had crimson colored hair, and glistening green eyes. Her personality was turning out to be just like her father's as well. At only six months, she was saying small words, like "da da," and trying to crawl. She was very rambunctious for her age.  
But Chandler was a different story. He had light brown hair, which was wavy, and lucent green eyes as well. He seemed to be a bit shy, because when people came up to him, he would hide his face and grin. He was a lot like his mother.  
Sunny and Otto turned out to be great parents, and about a year later, Twister and Isis got married, and had a baby girl. They named her Margarete Juliana. She looked just like her father, except she acted just like her mother. 


End file.
